It started with a Tease
by ShiN HiTsuJaNa
Summary: Makoto was only supposed to visit Haruka since it was their school's long weekend due to heavy rain but Makoto turned out to sleep at Haruka's bed and ended up having a nightmare. When he woke up and started teasing Haruka, where would it end up to? An ongoing story about Makoto x Haruka x -
1. Chapter 1

Hello there guys~ A new fanfiction writer here :3 You can call me Shin ne? =]

So yup, here's my first entry, a Free! Makoto x Haru ( or not? just wait for the next chapters~ ) fic xD And I soon plan to make one on SnK.

Sorry if I can't explain the actions well yet... Anyway, hope you'd take your time to read and make a review! I'd appreciate it a lot. Thanks~ :))

* * *

There was once a small circular bowl filled with fresh water which held two tiny golden beings. Of course, they weren't mermaids or stuff but they swam gracefully in that small vessel. But then one day, they were ripped-off their ability to do so. Their owner, a child, then became more afraid of water- thinking that something was there to kill people. Not to mention the other incident before that. "Why? Why do they have to die? Even though I take care of them so well..."

While he was uttering those words, the moss green-haired boy suddenly found himself trapped in a dark abyss of water. "Huh? Wh-gah!"He continued to gasp for air as he realized that something was pulling him down. Those two tiny beings- two goldfish that was not so tiny as they used to be, his former pets. He was terrified and struggled to swim upwards, towards the radiant light. And as he did-

"Ahh... that dream again... It would be better if I dreamt of Haru-chan instead."

He then yawned, stretched his broad shoulders and winked his eyes sluggishly. The once small boy, is now a hefty swimmer and not to mention the captain of their swim club, Tachibana Makoto.

As Makoto turned to his right, he found the vice-captain of their swim club, Nanase Haruka, sitting below the bed where he slept. The genius freestyle swimmer which Makoto claims to be like a dolphin, glared at him with his deep blue ocean-like eyes. Those same eyes that he used to look at when they were little didn't seem to change a bit for it's hard to look through him, like you were really looking at an endless ocean. But even though others can't understand him, Makoto always knew what's going on inside Haruka's head and he somehow felt proud of this.

"What are you saying in the middle of the day, Makoto."

Makoto didn't seem to hear his words as he continued to stare at Haruka's eyes. Then maybe after a minute or two, he realized that he just came to visit Haruka at his house since it's a long weekend at their school due to the heavy outpour of rain. He then said in a flustered voice:

"ah! Are? Ha-Haru! It's just you know, e-etou ne... what I mean is-"

"I know. You're still just half-asleep. It's better if you lie down for a bit and hurry back to your senses. Plus, I'm able to play this game at peace when you're sleeping." replied Haruka with his cold monotone voice.

"That's harsh, Haru-chan. You shouldn't say those kind of things to your beloved bestfriend you know." teasingly.

The blue-haired boy flushed a bit red but then hid it with his hair. And continued to reply with his cold voice: "Idiot. Who are you calling beloved bestfriend? And, though I said it many times, don't call me Haru-chan. Drop the –chan for heaven's sake! My name's already girly enough."

Makoto gets off Haruka's bed and sits beside him. "eeeh? But Haru-chan is Haru-chan." or- He then turned off Haruka's game- a game wherein the player must cut off the Titan's nape to rescue humanity.

"Wha-what are you doing, Makoto?! I haven't saved my file ye-" The sturdy arms which had always held his hands after swimming are now the same hands pinning his arm at the side of his bed.

"Do you want to stick with Haru showing how close we are or maybe you prefer Haru-tan like what silly couples do?" smirking like he never did before after he said those words. The flustered Haruka, not knowing what to react after seeing the other side of Makoto for the first time just abruptly called out his name.

"Makoto! you- " slightly amused by Haruka's reaction, he began to stick closer to him and continued teasingly. "Tell me what you prefer already, Nanase-kun."

The still-flustered Haruka looked away from left, right and back to where Makoto is diligently staring at him. He whispered in a soft voice: "Haru-chan is fine, Makoto..." looking intently at Makoto's moss green eyes. Well, Makoto always thought that Haruka's ocean-like eyes were pretty but for Haruka, Makoto's eyes were more so. For him, it was nature-like. An endless depiction of tranquillity that whenever he looks straight at it, he just can't help but keep calm.

"Rather than you out of all people, call me Nanase-kun. I mean, I'll be kinda sad if the person closest to me turns out to be the one to call me so distantly..."

Makoto then returned to his calm self and laughs a bit. "Really, Haru-chan is so cute." Letting go of his grasp and sits down "I can never really provoke you huh? well, it's just a joke ok? Even if you don't actually say it, I'll call you Haru-chan forever."

Haruka suddenly kneels and clenched his fist. "MAKOTO! So, you're just amusing yourself huh?" The raging Haruka attacked Makoto as if he were to punch him while Makoto struggling against him.

"Don't take it too seriously, Haru-chan!"

"Hah?! Don't mess around Makoto! You let me call myself Haru-chan then you'd suddenly say that it's a joke?! I'll not let this pass."

The supposed- to- be –fist- fight ended up with a tickle fight in a somewhat wrestling form. They rolled, bumped into something and made the room cleaner because of that. After five minutes or so, Makoto bumped his head on the corner of the bed, giving Haruka a chance to tickle him.

"Haha! Take that, Mako!"

"I'll get that back, Haru!"

Then again, the supposed-to-be fight turned out to be a child's game. Until Makoto finally used his strength and got a hold of Haruka's hand. The next position wasn't meant to be that way if Haruka hadn't struggled so hard, making them roll more.

"Hey! Don't move so carelessly, Haru-chan!"

"I don't want to!"

"uwaah!?" And as they continued to fight, the stuffed toy size Iwatobi statue that Haruka made rolled from his shelf. Hitting Makoto on the head, losing his balance, and turning out to be him lying on top of Haruka.

"ouch..." as Makoto scratches the back of his head. When Haruka realizes how awkward their position was, he was in utter silence and turned out completely flushed red.

"Makoto... you're heavy..."

"Am I?" Makoto purposely defying how hurt he was and getting closer to Haruka with their nose almost touching already. Silence continued as neither would say a word next. They could just hear the heavy rain outside, the sound of each other's breath and the thumping of who-knows-who's heart it is.

"naa, Haru... what would you do if I kissed you right now?"

"I'm gonna punch you real hard."

" Oho~ And you know more than anyone else, except me of course, that you're not good in fights." His teasingly look then became serious in a jiffy "I'm serious, Haru."

"I'm not going to believe your silly jokes, Mako. Who'd fall for almost the same joke on the same day?"

Silence continued to dominate Haruka's room as Makoto stared at him seriously.

"Makoto... argh! I know! I know! I'll answer okay? So, don't stare at me like that." Haruka flushed red really hard "If you want to Mako, th-then I have no objections."

"Does that mean that you're mine, Haru-chan?"

"Why did it come to that?! I'm just talking about the k-k-ki-kissing part."

"Well, you wouldn't let anyone you don't like kiss you right? Like for example, Matsuoka Rin."

"O-of course! Wha-what are you saying, dragging him all of a sudden! Makoto is different. You're always there for me, reaching out your hand. And, we know each other so well. For me, Makoto is irreplaceable and even if everyone turns out to hate me... I don't want you to."

Let's just imagine that a sweet melodic sound plays at the background.

"Haru... you know that there will never come a time that I'd turn out to hate you. What I'm scared about is that I'll do something that would make you hate me."

"Try me." Haruka reaches his hand into the back of Makoto's head. Slowly putting an end to the small gap between them. His hands were quite shaking and his eyes were quite forcefully shut while Makoto remains with his eyes wide open. Haruka then let's go after ten seconds.

"So, are you still going to say that I hate you?"

"Haru... you're really so cute especially when you're trying. It's not my fault if you don't like what I'm going to do next."

Makoto puts his arms firmly beside both sides of Haruka's shoulders, once again closing the gap between them. Makoto gave a smooch to Haruka's lips, teasingly licks his lower lip afterwards. Haruka shuddered, making Makoto continue to kiss him deeply.

"hm-m-hah... M-Mako, I-I can't breathe" said Haruka in a panting voice. After a minute, Makoto lets go, sits down and pulls Haruka towards him gently.

"Sorry, Haru... just let me hug you for another minute."

"Makoto... what's wrong? You're acting weird today..." letting Makoto hug him

"haha... I really am weird right? Sorry for that... I can't believe myself for letting you experience that."

"Makoto, I- "

Makoto rashly stood up and walked towards the door of Haruka's room. "Haru-chan, I think I'll go home for now, jaa." he said softly.

"Makoto! wait!" reaching his hand to the door. Haruka being left alone in his room is once again overpowered by silence. Only hearing the far-away raindrops, his own panting breath and as he clenched his hands to his shirt, he finally heard how wild his heart went as he whispered softly, "Makoto... you're not the weird one. I am."

CHAPTER 1 - END - ( to be continued )

* * *

Then again, thanks for the time guys! ^-^

Hope you'll also support the next chapter OuO


	2. Chapter 2

Hello once again minna-san~ :))

First of all, I'd like to thank the first five reviewers for chapter 1: KeyJ23 / ashira23 / .10 / SateAyam & Dislievenir =]] coz you guys are part of my motivation. hohoho =u= And of course, the follows and favs as well ^^

Second, to my nice classmates,ugh. let's just name them Haru-chan and Nagisa-chan for editing this second chapter. I really appreciate it. Thanks guysss.

And just a few notes to this chapter as I added simple romanized Japanese words:

sempai - upperclassmen

kouhai - junior ( well, it's kinda offending if I call them lowerclassmen xD)

bento - lunch box

etou ne - you see,

minna-san - everyone

mou - really

dakara- As I said

sou da nee - you're right

are - huh

urusai naa - oh, shut up

ore no - my ( male pov)

And without further ado, here's chapter 2 (OuO/)

* * *

** CHAPTER 2**

The school bell has once again rung signalling the most favored part of the day, lunch time. An hour or two of relaxing, chatting with friends, sometimes cramming with assignments and the most-awaited part, the sharing of bento between those gorgeously fit swimmers.

Sadly, no bento sharing happened since Nanase Haruka took the day off because _or_ not because of yesterday's incident. Due to this, Tachibana Makoto is in a daze, just sitting steadily in his seat even when everyone else is standing up to take their lunch. But, not long before he could drown himself with worrying, his energetic kouhai rushed towards his classroom dragging his uninterested kouhai as well.

As soon as they arrived in front of Makoto's classroom, the hyped rose-eyed kouhai shouted "Mako-chan!", waving vigorously as if they haven't ran in a flight of stairs. The other, still catching his breath and as Makoto saw this sight, he stood up and walked towards them.

"Nagisa, Rei, what's up? You seem to be in a hurry."Makoto asked with a worried voice as he frowned a bit.

"It's nothing serious! Me and Rei-chan are here to get the Iwatobi statue Haru-chan made." replied the golden-haired bubbly first year, Hazuki Nagisa with a strikingly thumbs-up pose.

"Ohh... but, Haru seems to have taken the day off..."changing his worried voice to a more worried one _or_ a guilty one as a matter of fact.

"Eeehh?! but we were looking forward to it!" as his thumbs-up pose suddenly vanished and turned into a hopeless [ we-have-to-get-it-no-matter-what-happens] facial expression as he clenched Makoto's shirt, pushing and pulling him back and forth.

"Actually, it's just Nagisa-kun" as the disinterested one, Ryugazaki Rei fixed his eye-catching ember glasses and finally caught his breath.

Nagisa lets go of Makoto and turned his tantrums to the dark blue- haired boy instead. "Rei-chan! No need to act so formal! when we get the statue, we'll place it on the left side of the pool then we'll make Rei-chan stand on the right to pose his sexy swimmer technique!"

"I will not!"quite annoyed by what his classmate said. On the other hand, Makoto chuckled a bit to hide his guilty voice earlier.

"Anyway Makoto-sempai, did Haru-sempai catch a cold or something?" asked Rei not out of being worried but out of curiosity as to why Makoto's emotions kept on obviously showing as it was not before.

"I don't really know..."

"eh?! Makoto-sempai doesn't know something about Haruka-sempai?! That's preposterous!" Rei's eyes bulged, not believing an ounce of what he had just heard.

Rei has always wondered how Makoto seems to know everything about Haruka. There were a lot of "childhood friends" situations that he knew about but he could never understand the bond between those two; for it was a bond that everyone would wish to have. They do not only know each other's psyche so well but even without words, they completely understand what the other is thinking.

"And Mako-chan, you sound a bit off. Did something happen?" Nagisa added.

As Makoto saw Nagisa and Rei's reaction, he let out a huge sigh and told them "fine. I guess I'll tell you both at the cafeteria."

The Iwatobi highschool cafeteria was busy as ever serving food to students left and right. Makoto really planned to tell them somewhere private like their usual rooftop spot but surprisingly, the rooftop was used that day in preparation for the upcoming school festival. In other words, Makoto didn't have any choice but to whisper the things he's about to say in that huge crowd. They settled themselves in the middle of the cafeteria and have started to eat their lunch as Makoto narrated the gist of what happened yesterday at Haruka's place.

"WHAAATT?! Mako-chan, you kissed Haru-chan?!" Nagisa raised his voice in a medium volume without any disgust. Instead, he was quite happy and interested.

"Shhh! Can you keep it down,Nagisa?" as Makoto put his finger in front of his mouth to hush the joyous blonde. He chuckled nervously, looking around to check if anyone heard his predicament.

"ohh...so, Makoto-sempai kissed Haru-sempai." nodding his head. "wait, WHAT?! MAKOTO-SEMPAI KISSED HARU-SEMPAI?!" as the lavender-eyed boy's world stopped for a moment.

Rei let all these out as loud as he could then he fainted afterwards. Thanks to that, all of the students-mostly Makoto's classmates-heard that jaw-dropping revelation. Makoto, unable to do anything, palmed his face- mostly to hide his humiliation. Nagisa, as unreliable as he may look, stood up and explained whatever it was that first came to his mind to grab a hold of the situation.

"etou ne! Haru-chan is the name for Mako-chan's new pet dog! He told us that he loves it so much that he gave it a pet smooch. But Rei-chan over here is over reacting because he's allergic to dogs. A-ha-ha~ " laughing forcibly as he continued,

"There's no buzz here or whatever. Just go on with what you're doing, minna-san~ " acting cutely.

And somehow, the shaken cafeteria returned to normal as Nagisa sits down. Makoto let out another huge sigh but having a friend like Nagisa, he was also relieved.

"Somehow, you saved me there, Nagisa. Though it was really awkward! Mou, I can't really figure out how you can come up with such stories."

"Don't make it sound like I'm a weird character, Mako-chan." Nagisa puts his arms around Rei and made him sit down again.

"So, you finally did it Mako-chan. It's time to sell your soul to the devil now that you've sexually harassed Haru-chan!" imitating those horror-type movies set-up and voice.

"Hey! I didn't rape him you know! Don't make me sound like an abusive character!" Makoto argued, frantically trying to convince himself that it was not abuse at all.

"ehehe~ so, what really happened?"putting his arms on the table and leaning in closer to hear the whole story.

This time, Makoto told Nagisa the whole story and not just the gist so that he could understand more and not react hastily as he did before.

"How shady, Mako-chan! You totally abused him!" Nagisa said in a tone that'd make Makoto admit that what he did was wrong.

"da-ka-ra! I didn't abuse him; he let me so I got kind of carried away." Makoto continued to argue even though he somehow felt that it was becoming useless.

"That doesn't mean that you should kiss him and leave him afterwards!"making Makoto more guilty than he already was.

"Wa-wah. That's true. He might be angry after I suddenly left. But! I didn't have a choice! I need to you know, je-jerk-off..." saying the last part as quietly as he possibly could.

"uwaaah. I can't believe Mako-chan can do those things." Nagisa said sceptically.

"The hell are you trying to imply? I'm also a man you know." Makoto countered to his self-defense.

"And Haru-chan is also a man. Don't you think he let you kiss him because he wanted you to? Why not go all the way instead?" sounding pushy and know-it-all.

"Now who's the abusive one? What you're telling me is really scary, Nagisa. It's like you've experienced it before. Also, how could I continue when Haru-chan hasn't even told me that he loves me?" raising both his shoulders as if in question.

"How could he when you didn't even say anything about what you're feeling either! Listen Mako-chan," pointing towards Makoto's face "Haru-chan is a tsundere so you should make the first move. Always!" now acting all high-and-mighty.

"What's a tsundere?" his face clearly dumbfounded.

" Makoto-sempai-" Rei reached for the table as if coming back from the depths of his grave.

"Rei! Are you okay? _Well, that sure rhymed_..." asked the moss green-haired boy.

"Rei-chan has come back to life!"making Nagisa more lively.

"I'm fine. Anyway, Makoto-sempai, a tsundere is one who acts cold on the outside but is really warm inside. I also think that Haru-sempai is one of those types since he's so sensitive. So if you're serious about him, you need to force your ideas on him and never give up!"

"As expected of Rei-chan, the most abusive king of tsunderes here. Well, that's what I like about you anyway." changing his tone from kind-of-joking to serious. Hearing this, Rei flushed red and just yelled out Nagisa's name like always.

"haha... thanks guys. I think I feel better now. Sou da nee, I suppose I should tell Haru how I feel."

Seeing how motivated those who are younger than him were, Makoto got his confidence back. He realized that it wasn't like him at all to worry about things complicatedly. As the bell rang again, Nagisa and Rei rooted Makoto for the last time as they went to different directions towards their own classrooms.

After class, Makoto rushed to Haruka's house following the same path they have always walked on, day in and day out. He then realized that it's lonely walking home alone. Rather, it would be too late to start walking home alone since he has always been with Haruka. Thinking about their past, Makoto doesn't seem sure anymore if it's him or if it's Haruka that needs the presence of the other so much. Or who knows the other's personality the best. Anyway, when he finally reached Haruka's house:

"What am I going to say to Haru? Should I say sorry first or should I tell him that I like him first? I don't even know if he's angry that I just left like that..." ruffling his hair and mumbling as he was to open the main door to Haruka's house. After a minute or two, he remembered Nagisa and Rei's encouragement so he decided to step forward and open the door. He looked cautious like a thief as he headed towards Haruka's room on the upper floor.

"whew. Ok. This is it. I can do this."those words echoed in Makoto's mind as he twisted the door knob of Haruka's room. "Haru! Haru! I'm entering ok?"

As Makoto took a peek in Haruka's room, he saw that Haruka was not there but he still entered his room without any hesitation.

"Are? I wonder if he's taking a bath..."

Meanwhile, Haruka was really in the bath the time Makoto was hesitating to open his main house door. Half-submerged in water, Haruka pondered:

"Makoto... why do I feel this way? I think my heart's about to explode. It really is strange. For the first time, even though I've been here all day, water can't calm me down. I have to see you, Makoto..."raising one of his hands in the air. Overwhelming himself with these thoughts, he felt a chill through his spine and decided to finally get out of the tub.

As Makoto continued to wonder if he's going to just leave quietly, just leave a note before he leaves quietly or just wait patiently inside Haruka's room, the door suddenly opened.

"Haru!" Makoto, holding a paper and pen for his note.

"Mako!" Haruka, drying his hair with a towel.

Looking both shocked and stiff as they saw each other, they continued in synchronize:

"What are you-"

"You first, Haru-cha-uwaah!" before Makoto could finish what he's supposed to say, Haruka ran towards him and hugged him. Makoto was so shocked and lost his balance. Haruka ended up hugging him on top of his bed.

"Haru-chan..."unsure about hugging back, Makoto suspended his arms in mid-air.

"Just let me be like this for a while, Makoto. If I can't hold you like this, I think I'll go insane." Haruka whispered as he cuddled his face in Makoto's broad chest.

"wait, Haru-chan... aren't you supposed to get angry at me for kissing you all of a sudden yesterday?" Makoto replied as he tried to deny his feelings.

"Who cares about that? I told you that I would make an exception if it's you." sounding like it was the most normal thing to do between them.

"But if this goes on Haru, I'm the one who's gonna go crazy." Makoto replied as he kept on being swayed by Haruka's answers.

"Urusai naa... listen, Makoto. I met you because you're supposed to take care of me and spoil me. Got that?" Haruka muttered softly as he continued to bury his face in Makoto's chest.

"Haru..." and with a final sigh of longing and desire, Makoto lost his control and took Haruka into his arms. He gently pushed down Haruka onto the bed, reversing their position earlier. "_I give up_..." as Makoto started to inhale the scent that is purely that of the boy.

"_Funny, if it's Makoto's eyes... I wouldn't mind staring and drowning myself in it forever." _as Haruka found himself lying on his back in a split second.

"_uwaah. Haru-chan really is cute_." And without any second thought, Makoto leaned down and planted a kiss on Haruka's forehead. He lowered his head and trailed kisses on Haruka's neck, taking his lips firmly afterwards.

"hmmm!...ah..."Their tongues entwined as each moment passed by. At first, Haruka resisted as he gasped for air but with Makoto's gentle coaxing, he slowly returned the deep kiss. After a few minutes, Makoto slowly lifted his mouth from Haruka's, breathing as hard as he could.

"ah...Ma-ko..." which sounded really sexy so Makoto completely lost his cool. He then continued his advances on ravishing the raven-haired boy. He slightly paused and kissed Haruka's collar bone.

"Ma-ko- wha-what are you-" there was a slight tremble in his voice but before he could say anymore, Makoto let his hands wander across the other's chest and caressed it . Haruka shivered as he kept on unbuttoning his shirt. Makoto noticed this and pushed his weight upwards with one hand.

"Haru, are you cold? you were shivering a while ago..." he asked, staring down at the crimson-faced boy.

"No. I was just...uhm..." flushing like flaming red as he looked away from Makoto's piercing eyes.

"hmmm. Well in that case, I'll warm you up." loosening his green necktie and the first few buttons of his shirt.

"Huh? What do you mean by tha-"before Haruka ended his query, Makoto got a hold of his nipples and played with it.

"Ngh..." looking luscious as he felt that passionate touch.

Makoto continued to tease him " So Haru, can you feel it here?" And with Haruka's continuous moaning, the olive-eyed boy began to lick one of his nipples.

"Mako...cut it out.." Haruka cried as another shot of pleasure trailed on his spine. Makoto didn't heed his pleas and went on.

"Haah..ah...hmm..." getting more and more aroused by Haruka's groans, Makoto nibbled the small peak,

"ah! Ma-ko-to!.." Haruka twitched, grasping Makoto's shirt from the back. He then laid his hands on Haruka's lower half as he was about to unzip his pants when Haruka gently sneezed.

"ah...gomen..." he said thoughtlessly, with only the mindset that he spoiled the moment.

"Haha. It's so Haru-like." Makoto places his forehead on top of Haruka's "But Haru, you really seem feverish."

"hmmm... I didn't get wet by the rain but I guess I stayed too long in the bath today like twelve hours." sniffing as he said this.

"Eeehh?! twelve hours?! Mou Haru, I'm not there to pick you up and you ended up staying that long?" nagging like a worried mother. _Ehem. Correction_. Nagging like a worried boyfriend.

"That's why you have the responsibility to be always here" as he looked away and pouted.

"Hai. Hai. Ore no Haru-chan. I'll get you medicine so just lie down ok?"Makoto kissed Haruka's forehead and pushed himself up, supporting his weight with his arms then headed for the door of Haruka's room.

Before Makoto twisted the door knob, Haruka tried to sit down and replied again with his cold voice "Who are you calling YOUR Haru-chan?!" Makoto chuckled lightly, not failing to notice that the statement lacked venom.

"You of course, who else would it be?"smiling like he always does which apparently seemed that he was smirking and turned to Haruka as he said this: "ah! I have something to tell you, Haru."

"Wha-what is it?" as he spoke in a soft panting voice.

"Haru-chan... I love you." And shut the door the moment he finished saying it.

Haruka was once again overpowered by silence. But now, he could hear no raindrops, only the sound of his heart- beating like there's no tomorrow. Clenching his hands to his shirt, he muttered: "I love you too, Makoto..."

* * *

So there ya go. xD

Sorry if I spoiled the moment. haha xD you'll find out soon enough =3

Thank you again for your time in reading ^u^

See ya next chapter OuO


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ya-ho~ :) Finally. I'm able to update this OuO

Thanks again everyone for the support. As promised, I tried my best for it to be more descriptive though some parts are really not detailed since it's not yet the end xD

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

It's a normal Friday afternoon for most of the students at Iwatobi High but for Haruka, it was one of his worst. Because instead of being together with his beloved water, his time was unintentionally devoted to his bed. Not that Makoto has ravaged him or anything. He was just so dense the other day that he barely even noticed that he spent almost twelve hours in the bath. _Well, not that Makoto was entirely guilt-free._

And so, partly immobilized and cold in his covers, Haruka silently stared at the bottled water placed on top of his table. Imagining that he was surging through the water, he diligently fixed his gaze at the confined amount to gratify himself. But not long after, his gaze slowly turned to the medicine beside the bottled water. He remembered that before Makoto left for school that day, he told him to get some rest and drink the medicine when he wakes up. Unfortunately, Haruka also remembered how much he disliked that acrid liquid. Not having any other option, the raven-haired boy decided to sleep so that he wouldn't be able to drink the medicine and he wouldn't disappoint his treasured mate either.

An hour after Haruka thought of his brilliant escape, Makoto came to check up on him since classes have ended as well. He sat on Haruka's bed and firmly placed his arms on both sides of the other's body. He leaned closer as if he were to kiss him, making the sick boy nervously twitch. The hefty swimmer chuckled lightly at this scene.

"Haru... I know you're awake." Haruka continued his "devious" plan of pretending to be asleep so that he wouldn't taint his pride. At first, he really planned to sleep but for some guilty reason, he can't seem to do it.

"Haru!" Makoto slightly raised his voice because he wanted to know why Haruka kept on acting that way. But before he could once again call out Haruka's name, the olive-eyed boy spotted the untouched container of medicine. Seeing that and his childhood friend, he quickly found the reason behind the act.

"ah... so that's how it is. Haru, that's so cute." As he lightly planted a kiss on Haruka's forehead. Now that his plan has been spoiled, he involuntarily opened his eyes as it matched with those intense but calming green eyes. As Haruka took a peek at his face, he looked away and pouted like a child defeated in a game.

"Just so you know... I'm really planning to drink it but I remembered its taste so I hesitated..." Haruka stated in defense like he was scared to make Makoto angry, even though he never really saw that side of the composed boy. _After all those years to add._

And as he uttered that weak statement, he was ready to be mocked or to be reprimanded since even children can drink their own medicine alone. But there he is, all grown-up and still afraid to ingest that small amount. Though to his surprise, Makoto's actions was none of what he foresaw. He held Haruka's chin and slowly aligned the blue-eyed swimmer's face to his. "Haru, I'm not angry so calm down, ok?" he said that in his usual low voice and bright smile, making Haruka assured. "But, you still have to drink your medicine."

"No. I don't want to. Just take me to the pool. I'll feel better after I swim." He continued to defy Makoto's request and acted all cocksure that the other was uncapable of expressing the emotion anger, given his earlier reaction.

"Fine then." The moss green-haired boy's face turned from bright to dim as he reached for the small bottle and twisted the cap. "You leave me with no other choice." Haruka had this dumbfounded look while his eyes are on the verge of tears. Thinking that a serious Makoto might let him drink the whole thing or that he might leave him alone like that.

But before he could worry himself further, Haruka realized that the gap between them was closed. Both bitter and sweet liquids flowed at the side of his mouth from that connection. Makoto put a right amount of medicine in his mouth and kissed Haruka, cunningly making him swallow the drug. Haruka hated that part of Makoto which is that he knew him so well. That even if he refused that sworn horrifying taste, he wouldn't be able to resist Makoto's advances.

When Makoto noticed that his strategy was successful, he quickly let go of Haruka so as to not deepen the kiss any further.

"You're still mean..." Haruka said, still catching his breath and when he finally did he added weakly "It's bitter..." and looked straight into Makoto's eyes.

"well, I partly tasted it too so I'm forgiven right?" Makoto replied with then again his usual smile as he brushed one of his hands to Haruka's silky hair.

Haruka wasn't really angry or is it more proper to say that he can't bring himself to be angry at his most important person. Though he still can't believe the fact that someone would be able to penetrate his ultimate defense. His defense of having a straight face, cold attitude and emotionless expressions. He thought of those simple silly things as he felt Makoto's gentle caress.

And as he indulged himself in a quick flashback of the time they have spent together, he thought somewhere along the lines of _"Makoto is really the only one for me... "_

After that, he tried as hard as he could to adjust to the medicine's taste but he just can't. He then reverted to his spoiled side and said "Makoto... kiss me a little bit more...because, you're really sweet..."

Makoto flushed a bit red because he didn't expect Haruka to request such a thing. And he can't be too worked up since he can't allow himself to take advantage of a sick person.

"Just... a little bit?" he reluctantly asked.

"yeah... but if you don't want to, that's fine." And Haruka sounded like the most unbelievable person in the world.

"No! I absolutely have no objection but... it's not my fault if I can't control myself. Datte Haru, I'm completely in love with you."

"I know what I'm saying! Just hurry up and do it already." Haruka hastily answered because he doesn't want Makoto to see how flustered he is when he hears those words coming from him.

"O-ho~ what do you mean by [do it ] Haru-chan?" as Haruka reverted to his spoiled side, Makoto's teasing side was turned on. He just can't help himself but be amused to see the side of Haruka that he has never seen before.

It took a couple of seconds for Haruka to infer what the joking boy meant so while he was trying his best to understand, Makoto changed his position that was more comfortable for him. He placed one leg in between Haruka's and the other one on the side. He then supported his weight by one of his arms and held his prey's cheek-getting ready to devour him.

Just when he was about to move closer, Haruka shouted "Stupid Makoto!" signalling that he finally understood the earlier sentence.

Still, Makoto leaned forward as he licked Haruka's lip, creating an opening for his tongue. The passionate kiss grew deeper together with some pecks on the neck and collarbone which made Haruka's organ jolt upwards.

Makoto stopped and smirked because that day's Haruka was really out of what he can imagine. Embarrassed by how he was easily turned on by a mere French kiss, Haruka grabbed a side pillow and covered his face.

"Sorry that I'm sensitive today... I can handle this so you can go..." Haruka said in a weak voice. Makoto grabbed the pillow and pushed it upwards. He glanced at Haruka's burning red face and teary eyes.

"Haru... do you give me permission to touch you?" as he himself was about to give in to the pleasure he seeks and now denying the fact that his partner was under the weather.

Makoto gently undressed the other's lower half as soon as he nodded. He then stroked the erect organ upwards and downwards in an endearing manner, placing marks on Haruka's upper half in the process. Haruka let out moans and repeatedly called out his name, making him more excited. The muscular boy tilted his head downwards at Haruka's bare part and seriously stated "Haru... spread your legs for me."

The boy did exactly what he said in response. At first, hesitantly but gave in afterwards which granted Makoto full control over him. Haruka twitched whenever he felt the pleasurable sensation of Makoto's touch up his spine. And when he finally reached his climax, Makoto gobbled it down whole. After the release, Makoto pushed himself upwards in kneeling position as he licked the remains of Haruka's body fluid in his hands. He paused his assault as he slightly remembered that he's dealing with someone sick.

"Haru... I'm going to stop here for now..."Haruka can't tolerate what he had just heard since he felt Makoto upright by his legs, considering their current position.

He just can't let him leave like that like last time. He also doesn't want himself to be the reason why the moment was always spoiled. And so, with the wrong determination, he wobbled as he tried to sit down. When finally found his balance, he wrapped his arms around Makoto's neck and kissed him.

Seeing the powerless boy try his best, Makoto hugged him and returned the kiss. Haruka moved his arms downward to unbutton Makoto's shirt making the chrysoberyl-eyed boy fidget and slightly push him away. The sapphire-eyed swimmer noticed the slight backwards motion so he cut the link between them.

He cast his head to Makoto's broad chest and whispered "Don't hold yourself back. Who gives a damn about being sick? I can handle myself just fine. You worry too much. I'm not letting you touch me because I need you. I want you to touch me because I love you..."

Those words robbed Makoto of the little sanity he has left for that moment. He aggressively shoved Haruka onto the bed and made him solely his.

Morning the next day:

Makoto woke up early in an expected good mood. He did the laundry, cleaned Haruka's stuff and cooked some food for him. When he finished cooking, he went upstairs to call him. He enjoyed himself looking at Haruka's sleeping face and poked his cheeks.

Haruka sluggishly opened his eyes to see Makoto's beaming smile. "Haru, get up... breakfast is ready."

Haruka rolled sidewards the other way and raised his voice "urusai naa! Who can get up after that! It really damn hurts!"

Makoto scratched the back of his head since his actions yesterday wasn't really gentle at all. He seized Haruka's head and gave him a good morning kiss.

"gomen nee... because Haru was really cute yesterday..." Once again, Haruka yielded in defeat as he uttered "I hate you..."

As usual, Makoto unknowingly took advantage of those cute weak defense mechanism gestures. "But Haru, I really really love you." and delivered another kiss of victory.

Though it didn't last long since Haruka's cellphone rang- and to Makoto's surprise, it has the same ring tone as his. Makoto's eyes signalled that Haruka should pick it up because it might be important.

Haruka reached for the blue device and and pressed a button to hear the other person on the line.

"Haru-chan!" Nagisa shouted in the most high-pitched voice he ever heard out of him and he didn't answer so the spirited boy continued "Haru-chan! I heard from Gou-chan... etou, I don't know if this is good news or bad news but Rin-chan would transfer to Iwatobi High this Monday!"

Haruka's eyes bulged as he heard the news while Makoto mutely stared at him since he partly heard what Nagisa said. They were together but still, the room was overpowered by silence. They both hated that thought but neither of them could find the words to say next. Haruka concealed his face to Makoto's chest and clenched his hands to his partner's shirt, hoping that even a single drop of rain would pass by his window.

To be continued :9

* * *

Thankchu again for reading! =v=

I'm kinda excited writing for the next chapter OuOv


End file.
